Happy Hanukkah, Yugi!
by KendallBear
Summary: This is for renecake426! Yugi and his friends celebrate Hanukkah together. I wish I could think of a better summary... I'm sorry. I hope you like the story Rene! And anyone else is welcome to read!


**This story is for a friend of mine named renecake426 who celebrates Hanukkah and wanted me to write a story about Yugi and his friends doing the same thing.**

 **Keep in mind I don't celebrate Hanukkah myself, but I did as much research as I could and I hope I got everything as accurate as possible Rene!**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Enjoy, and Happy Hanukkah! Also, when they celebrate Hanukkah, Yugi and his friends sleep over at Tea's house. :)**

* * *

Yugi and his friends were getting ready to celebrate Hanukkah at Tea's house.

Tea had a beautiful gold Menorah and nine beautiful candles that she'd gotten for a present from her grandmother who lived out of country. This way, since her parents weren't able to celebrate with her, she could celebrate with her friends.

As Tea was placing the Menorah near the window (as it is tradition to light the Menorah there, so all who pass by can remember the miracle of Hanukkah), the door bell rang.

"Hey Tea," Yugi said as the girl opened the door, giving her a small peck on the cheek. They exchanged smiles before Tea quickly ushered Yugi inside.

"Are you excited?" Yugi asked, gazing at the beautiful Menorah. Tea nodded, smiling.

"Lighting the first candle is always my favorite part of Hanukkah."

"What about the donuts?" Yugi joked.

Tea giggled and shook her head. "You sound like Joey. And speaking of Joey, are he and Tristan coming?"

The small duelist nodded his head. "Yup. Joey's bringing the dreidel and Tristan's bringing some chocolate coins."

"Wonderful," Tea said, smiling. Her sapphire eyes sparkled sadly as she added, "I wish your yami was here to celebrate with us. He would've had so much fun guessing which candle was going to go out first, or playing games with us."

"I know," Yugi replied softly.

Tea saw the sad look in her boyfriend's eyes and quickly gave him a hug. "I'm sorry if I upset you... I shouldn't have brought that up."

Yugi shook his head, "It's alright, Tea."

Just then, the doorbell rang, interrupted the couple's moment. Tea leapt up to answer it.

"Joey, Tristan!" She grinned at her friends. "Come on in! We're ready to light the Menorah."

* * *

And so, on the first night, they began lighting the candles.

Tea placed the candles right from left, then lit the shamash. She carefully lit the last candle she placed, then gently placed the shamash back into its place.

Then, they began to recite the blessing, which, on the first day, goes like this:

 _Blessed are You, O Lord Our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has sanctified us with Your commandments and commanded us to kindle the lights of Hanukkah._

 _Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who made miracles for our forefathers in those days at this time._

 _Blessed are You, O Lord Our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us and brought us to this season._

* * *

On the second day, Tea lit the shamash once more, and lit another candle. Then, Yugi and his friends recited a blessing once more as they watched Tea light the candle. When she was finished, she put the shamash back, just like on the first day.

They did this for 8 days, lighting the Menorah's candles until all 9 burned brightly in the window of Tea's house.

"Which candle do you think is going to go out first, everyone?" Tea asked.

"I think it's the one we lit on the 4th day," Yugi said. Joey shook his head.

"I think it's the one we lit on the 1st day."

"I agree with Yugi, I think it's the 4th," Tea said, giving her boyfriend a high-five.

"I think it's the candle we lit tonight," Tristan said, shrugging at their looks of slight surprise. "Hey, you never know."

They all watched the Menorah eagerly, wondering if a candle was going to blow out. Suddenly, one did, but it wasn't the 4th candle, or the 1st candle, or the 8th candle.

It was the 5th candle.

They all groaned, shaking their heads. This happened every year! It was never the candle they guessed.

"Oh well, that was fun!" Yugi exclaimed cheerfully. His friends nodded.

"Better luck next year," Tea added with a grin.

Then, they began to play dreidel.

Tea took a small pot, placing it in the center of the circle of friends, and emptied some chocolate candy coins into it. She took the remaining chocolate coins and distributed them among her friends, each youth getting five coins.

"Is everyone ready?" Tea asked, a large smile on her pretty face. They all nodded eagerly. "Okay, you first Yugi!"

Yugi nodded and gave the small top a spin. When it finally stopped spinning and landed on its side, the letter facing up was "nun".

"Awwww," Yugi sighed, passing the top to Tea, who gave him a look of sympathy.

"It's OK Yugi," she comforted as she spun the top. They all watched the light blue toy spin and spin, until, finally, it stopped.

"Wow, good job Tea!" Yugi congratulated. The letter "hay" was right side up, which meant Tea got half of the pot of chocolate coins.

Tea smiled at her boyfriend as she unwrapped a chocolate coin and broke it in half, giving one half to Yugi and keeping the other for herself. Joey rolled his eyes at the "mushy" display as he reached for the top, also giving it a spin.

"You got shin, Joey, so you have to put one in," Tristan snickered when the top landed on the letter "shin" - meaning, just as Tristan said, Joey had to put one of his candies into the pot. Joey rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly put a coin into the pot.

It was Tristan's turn now, so they all watched excitedly as the top began to spin once more. It was always exciting playing this game, because you always wondered what letter was going to be on top.

Luckily for Tristan, it landed on "hay", which meant he got the rest of the candies.

In the end, though, Tea ended up sharing her spoils with the others', and Tristan did so too (though perhaps not as generously as the aforementioned girl).

"Now it's time for the presents," Tea said. They all began distributing the presents to one another.

Yugi got Tea a beautiful silken scarf that was a deep midnight blue with golden, shimmering threads running through it.

"Thank you Yugi," Tea said, kissing the small boy on the cheek, which caused him to blush. "I'll treasure it always."

The rest of the presents varied from a few Duel Monsters cards for Yugi, to tickets for them all to go to the movies (which was from Tea).

Then, Tea suddenly exclaimed, "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" All of the boys shouted at once. The dancer giggled,

"Well good, because I've made donuts and Potato Latkes."

They all rushed into the dinning room, ignoring Tea's cries of "slow down!" and sat themselves at the large family table, which looked beautiful, adorned with powdered and jelly-filled donuts, sweet potato latkes and potato latkes, and wine glasses with sparkling grape juice for each of them.

"This looks delicious, Tea!" Yugi exclaimed as the girl shoveled a few potato latkes onto his place. Joey and Tristan voiced their agreements as she did the same to their plates.

"I'm so glad," Tea said sweetly, giving all her friends a beautiful smile.

"The donuts are perfect," Joey said, giving a thumbs-up as he swallowed his second donut. Tristan, who's mouth was full of donut, nodded his head rapidly.

"Thanks!" Tea turned to Yugi. "Do you like them, Yugi?"

The only answer she received was a muffled "yes" because Yugi's mouth was full of jelly donut.

Everyone laughed, and Yugi soon joined in when he'd finally swallowed the donut, happy he got to spend his favorite Holiday with his dear friends.

 ** _~The End~_**


End file.
